I See Fire
by writersaddiction
Summary: The order echoed across the mountains, in a way, and the beast was let loose on the town, much to Seras' displeasure. An anonymous suggestion on Tumblr, based on the song by the same name. Hope you enjoy.


Twist the bindings around to meet the end, and another cry for help comes out of her lips. Ignore her, move on to herding the ghouls into the cage below her.

"Here they come," Seras murmured to no one in particular, hearing the garbles of the dead coming ever closer. She observed the paths this intersection stood at the end of, setting her sights on the one on her right. With a sigh, Seras moved to open the cage, twiddling the key in between her gloved fingers. The girl tied to the post screamed, but that was what Seras wanted, for their mistress to call them closer.

Just barely did Seras make it to the top of the cage when the first few ghouls swiped at her legs. No, not again with that.

"Let me go! Get me down! Please! Someone help me!"

Having heard that line one too many times tonight, Seras had half a mind to muffle this creature's sobbing or just ending her off then and there. This one was the last one after all. Her Master wouldn't care if she killed just one, would he? This was so tiring, so boring, and had long since worn thin on her patience. Yet, with all that being true, the dread lurking in the pit of her stomach just wouldn't settle down, and Seras took her time tying the weaker vampire up. What would happen to this girl, Seras hated to remind herself of, and shoved such a thought away for as long as possible.

 _Good. You're done. Get as far away as possible, Police Girl._

Seras forced a straggling undead into the cage before finally locking it up as quick as she could. She slapped a searching hand away and turned to leave. _Yes, sir._ Her feet launched her off past other scenes similar to the one she abandoned, a curtain of screeching and growling passing her by. At the end of the right road, the vampire scrambled up the grassy hill. She didn't even make it to the top when it began.

Whimpers couldn't help escaping her lips as she sat down, facing the small secluded village. It began in the west, across from where Seras was, and she would be gone long before it reached the east.

Tried and true to his word, Alucard spread the sparks along the entire border. The fledgling could already see the flames eating at the homes, and the vampires the two of them bound to the earth. Anguish reached her ears and she flinched back, guilt settling on top of the despair and dread like the start of a brick house. She sniffed, the scent of smoke looming on the horizon. Seras knew she shouldn't have felt pity towards this hidden town of vampires, being far more powerful than the stunted litter that once wandered the copper streets, but there was something inhumane about just simply burning it all to the ground.

 _Oh god, what is that?_

Something had exploded in the north, flames enveloping an entire block instantly. There was a repulsive smell mingling with the smoke. "The ghouls," she spoke with a gulp following, the realization tossing the ache in her stomach on its back. The screeching was softer now, the number of vampires likely diminishing with it.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Seras shut her eyes to force away the image in her mind. There were children down there, a dark part of her brain reminded her. Young ones that were turned and now burning before they could truly live. Monsters that damned them, also down there, burning. Ghouls, once innocent people that were likely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone down there was once _human,_ and had something to live for, whether good or bad debatable. Somehow all these souls had come together in this one bloody town and collectively died by her hand. She was responsible for this terrible outcome. If they had never accepted this mission, this would never be on fire. No charring, no screaming, no ashes.

She wouldn't be crying into her arms, blood smearing onto the sleeve of her uniform.

Steps, like hoof beats on the grass, came closer to her sobbing form. They planted themselves next to her, the being next to her watching the view in solemn silence. He hated when she cared too much. It rubbed off on him and his normally ecstatic pride, dimming it. Despite his desire to feel that thrill, he knew Seras would be upset for hours beyond this, unless he did something about it. "Police Girl," he said, sitting down and putting his arm around her shoulder. He cringed as she buried herself into his coat.

 _This is supposed to happen. It's not your fault. It's all right now._

The fire swept around like crashing waves, unrelenting in the consumption of the land. The screaming stopped as a path etched its way though the roads, like a rat in an open maze. Alucard shook his little fledgling to rouse her out of her silent mourning. Hazy eyes peered up at him, red streaks along pale pink cheeks.

"Let us return," he simply declared, bringing her up with him as he stood.

The flames scratched their way up the hill, but the two vampires had long since disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind this persistent, hissing killer of monsters.


End file.
